Lucas Jacob Matheson
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Miles and Laura name their new son


"We need to get out of here," the midwife declared.

Miles peered out through the tent flap. "She's right," he said. He glanced at his wife. "Don't suppose you feel up to running."

"I just gave birth. That's my exercise for the day."

Miles looked at his choices before kissing his son once more. "Bass, I swear to god if you drop my son, this will be the last day you ever see."

"I'll protect him with my life," Bass vowed as he took the still crying newborn.

The midwife handed Bass a blanket. "Keep this over the baby. It'll keep the dust and dirt off of him."

"Yes, ma'am."

Miles lifted Laura into his arms. "Just like our wedding night," he grinned.

Laura returned his smile with a faint one of her own. "I remember less gunfire."

Miles kissed her hair. "Everyone ready," he called.

"When you are," Charlie said. Miles gestured for her to check out the front. "Coast is clear," she called.

They darted outside and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Miles in front with Bass just behind. The midwife was behind them and Charlie brought up the rear to make sure no enemies followed them.

The stretch to the new base camp seemed to take forever but they finally made it. Their stuff had been sent ahead with the rest of the non-fighters. Laura should have been with that group but she refused to leave Miles alone. Either way, it was nice to have everything set up as soon as they got there. Miles took Laura to their tent, followed by the midwife who took the baby from Bass and shooed everyone else off. Charlie and Bass went off to wash and spread the news.

"This little one needs cleaned and weighed," the midwife declared. "You two rest."

"Rest, she says," Laura sighed, leaning against Miles. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"You and me both," Miles agreed. "I can't believe we're parents."

"Believe it. We have entered the world of dirty diapers, three am feedings and not having a single set of clean clothes from all the spit up. Won't it be fabulous?"

"It'll be wonderful," Miles promised. "Every second of it."

The midwife returned at this point. "Here is your 8 lb. 10 oz. baby boy. As far as I can tell, he's healthy as a horse."

"Let me see him," Laura demanded, reaching her arms out.

"Grabby," the midwife muttered.

"He's my son," Laura retorted. "I'm allowed to be." She cooed at the bundle. "You know he's cuter when he's clean. Much like his father." Miles kissed her.

"Does he have a name?" the midwife asked.

"We should probably think of one," Miles said.

Laura looked at him. "Are we naming him after someone?"

"God, can you imagine the fights that would break out? Between the two of us we have enough dead friends and relatives to fill an army."

"I like the idea of a zombie army."

"Back on topic please."

"Okay, let's start with a first name."

"Lucas."

Laura looked down at their baby. "Why Lucas?"

Miles shrugged. "My father used to love this old show called The Rifleman. It was about a single dad out in the old west. Dad had tapes of it and Ben and I would watch them with him all the time. It was our favorite. Anyway, the main character was Lucas McCain."

"Lucas it is," Laura agreed. "And his middle name will be Jacob. From the Bible."

"We're naming him after a storybook character?"

Laura slapped him. And not playfully. "You hold whatever opinions you want on the Bible but you keep it in your head, understand? And you want to name him after a TV character. Besides, Jacob wrestled an angel."

Miles considered that. "I'm all for our son being able to wrestle angels." He looked at the midwife. "I think we've got a name."

"I'll go announce it."

"Wait!" Laura called. The midwife turned to her and Laura beckoned her over. The midwife came close enough for Laura to whisper in her ear. "Okay?"

The midwife nodded. She headed out to address the waiting crowd. "The general and his wife would like to announce the arrival of a healthy 8 lb. 10 oz. baby boy. His father would like to tell you that his name is Lucas Jacob Matheson. His mother would like to add that if you have a problem with this, you can fuck the hell off." There was a round of laughter. "Alright, three at a time for short visits." She pointed at Charlie, Rachel and Bass. "You three first. Come inside."

The three of them ducked into the tent. "Can we see him?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Come over," Miles gestured.

They all crowded around Laura so she could show off the baby. "He's adorable," Rachel cooed. "Can I hold him?"

"Mine," Laura frowned, pulling Lucas close. "You can hold him when I get bored."

"Which will be never," Miles said with a smile.

Laura scowled. "I will hit you again."

"Don't' fight," Charlie pleaded. "You'll spoil the moment."

"He's beautiful," Bass said quietly, cutting the tension. He reached out to tickle Lucas under the chin. "He's got your eyes Miles."

"He does," Rachel agreed. "But he's going to take after his mother more."

"He's certainly got her lungs," Miles agreed. "You should have heard him earlier." Lucas caught Miles' finger and Miles kissed his hand.

"Yeah, you think it's cute now but watch out," Rachel warned.

"She's right," Laura agreed. "We'll hate that when it's killing our sleep."

Miles stared at her. "What imaginary world are you living in that we get sleep?" He turned back to his son. "Between your nightmares and mine, we'll be glad for 3 am feedings."

"Yes we will," Laura sighed. She smiled at her husband. "We have a baby boy and he is beautiful."

"Is he ever," Miles nodded.

"Are you worried?" Bass asked. "About raising him like this? In a war?"

"Nowhere else to raise him," Laura shrugged. "Besides, we can protect him."

"We will protect him," Miles added.

"End of visit," the midwife called. "There's lots more people that want to see the bundle of joy."

"Congratulations," Charlie told them as she hugged them both. "He's wonderful." She kissed Lucas on the forehead and headed out.

"Welcome to the family, little guy," Rachel grinned. She kissed his hand. "You two are very lucky." She followed her daughter out.

"Congratulations, Miles," Bass said. "He's a beautiful baby boy. Rachel was right, you're both very lucky." He kissed Laura's cheek before heading out.

Laura looked down at her son. "They're going to fight over him, aren't they?"

"Like cats and dogs," Miles agreed. "But having him is so worth it."

"More than worth it," Laura whispered.


End file.
